De cómo James tuvo que rendirse a la fuerza
by Majo Walles
Summary: James descubre que su bebé esta esperando un bebé y tiene un par de cosas que decir al respecto.


De cómo James tuvo que rendirse a la fuerza

No podía ser. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

-De verdad, Harry, si no te he matado yo mismo es porque eres mi hijo.

-Por favor, papá, sabías que algo como esto podía pasar -dijo el muchacho como si nada, parado junto a su pareja.

Lily estaba a un costado y se reía un poco de la situación, ella sí esperaba que algo como esto pasará.

-James, tranquilízate por favor, sabías que tarde o temprano Harry nos daría un nieto

-¡Pero fue demasiado pronto! -gritó colérico, aunque rápidamente se calmó al ver como su hijo había saltado en su lugar.

Y es que ese era el problema Harry. Era su hijo, su bebé, su lindo niño omega. Desde siempre le molestó que estuviera con el cretino de Severus Snape, pero, claro, como su niño era el que andaba persiguiendo al que fue su némesis en el colegio, nada podía hacer al respecto.

Le hubiera encantado que en algún momento de su hijo en Hogwarts este lo hubiera dicho un día "Papá, me acabo de dar cuenta que Severus no es mi destinado". Qué hermoso hubiera sido, pero no, ahí estaba su lindo bebé al que había pillado con las manos en la masa hablando a escondidas con el bastardo de Snape sobre el lindo niño que iban a tener.

-Lo peor es que ustedes no nos iban a decir.

-Si te ibas a comportar como un demente obviamente no te lo diríamos, Potter.

A Harry le dieron muchas ganas de reír. Hace mucho que Severus no lo llamaba por su apellido y escucharle decir ahora a su padre así era cómo recordar viejos tiempos.

-Enserio, papá, tienes que dejar de comportarte así con Severus, después de todo vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

James odiaba que le dijera eso.

Severus suspiró casi con resignación, sabía que tarde o temprano el estar acostándose con Harry iba a traer como consecuencia el que un cachorro naciera. Claro, tampoco es que estuvieran buscándolo, pero maldita sea, cuando Harry empezaba a seducirlo le era casi imposible el controlarse ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ese mocoso desaliñado de once años iba a transformarse en el omega sexy que ahora era su pareja?

-Hagamos algo, Potter, simplemente danos tu bendición -le dijo molestándolo-. Te liberas de mí, me llevó a Harry y a mi hijo, y nos casamos como manda la ley.

-!Eso sí que no, Snape, no te dejaré casarte con mi bebé!

-!Papá!

-!James!

-Mira, Potter, te guste o no Harry es mi omega, la madre del bebé que tendremos, así que quieras o no él se irá conmigo -le dijo parándose frente a Harry como un escudo- , te estoy dando a elegir si quieres o no ser parte de esta familia.

-¿Me estás dando elegir? -preguntó irónico- Tú eres el que quiere formar parte de tu familia.

-Entonces deja de darle vueltas al asunto, papá, creo que ya soy bastante grande como para decidir y decidí hace muchos años. Severus es mi Alfa y yo voy a ir donde él vaya -dijo tomando la mano del hombre que amaba- si quieres conocer a nuestro bebé será mejor que te comportes.

-Me decepcionas, James -le dijo Lilly dolida, se estaban haciendo un teatro sólo para hacer sentir mal a James-, nuestro nieto va a nacer y tú lo único que quieres es que lo separen de nosotros.

-¡Yo no quiero eso! -dijo preocupado-. Por supuesto que quiero conocer a Nuestro nieto.

-Entonces deja de meterte en este asunto, Potter.

James se quedó un momento pensando, sabía que no tenía opciones, este último arrebato era del ultimo medio para hacerse escuchar, bastante infantil visto desde cualquier punto de vista, la única forma de hacer pataleta.

-Maldición está bien.

-!Gracias, papi! -le dijo Harry tirándose encima del hombre.

James abrazó con fuerza su bebé, y aquí lo estaba perdiendo, pero sabía también que toda su fuerza y su amor lo depositaría en ese nuevo bebé, porque obviamente él tendría mucho que decir en esa crianza, después de todo era su abuelo.

Severus ya se veía venir una batahola, pero mientras Harry estuviera a su lado y su bebé también estuviera bien, nada podría ser más difícil.

Fin


End file.
